Les sept péchés
by Saule Newell
Summary: Enfermés dans une salle de Poudlard, Drago et Hermione perdent tout leur controle et laissent leur colère prendre le dessus. Mais après, le Serpentard découvre une boîte, où sept boules de cristal reposent. L'une d'elles disparait...
1. La Colère

_**La Colère**_

-Bravo, Malefoy, nous voilà enfermés, et pas qu'un peu! s'exclama une Hermione rouge de rage.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas insulté, je ne t'aurais jamais trainé dans cette pièce pour t'en collé une bonne!

-Ah parce que tu comptais me frapper maintenant? Et puis je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'as une fois encore insultée de Sang-de-bourbe! Je n'ai fait que répliquer et te dire tes quatre vérités!

-Elles ne sont vraies que pour toi Granger, et tâches de te souvenir qu'on n'insulte pas les personnes de haut rang, et encore moins un Malefoy. Car si il te venait à l'idée de l'oublier, je me ferai un plaisir de te le faire savoir une nouvelle fois.

-Ce que tu peux être véritablement idiot Malefoy...

-Moi IDIOT?

Le Serpentard se mis à tourner autour d'Hermione, le visage déformé par la colère, rasant les hautes tapisseries murales. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de s'exprimer avec plus de puissance. Il fallait qu'elle lui paye ces mots, qu'elle regrette amèrement l'erreur que ça a été de lui tenir tête et surtout de continuer. Mais, pour le moment, la Gryffondore ne semblait nullement impressionnée devant lui, devant sa colère destructrice. Il était pourtant réputé pour celle-ci et tous savaient ce qui était advenu de la Serdaigle qui avait osé le frapper.

-Oui, toi Malefoy! Tu ne te rends pas comte que tu es le plus grand imbécile que cette terre n'ai jamais portée? Tu ne comprend pas que tes gestes dépassent tes excuses? Tu te crois tout permis, dis-moi? Ou simplement tu n'as pas encore pigé que tu n'étais qu'un...

-Tais-toi! le coupa-t-il brusquement, en proie à une véritable crise de violence, une crise qui avait déjà fait renversé plusieurs chaises et une table, mais qui ne paraissait pas affecter Hermione Granger, qui, elle, restée debout, droite comme un I, ne suivait pas même Drago du regard alors qu'il continuait de tourner autour d'elle.

-Je ne me tairai que lorsque tu comprendras enfin les choses!

-Tu me dois le respect!

-Je ne te dois rien du tout!

Soudain, le grand blond bondit sur Hermione, tel une bête sauvage sur sa proie, tel le serpent sur le lion. Le serpent avait le venin, le lion avait les griffes et les crocs. Néanmoins, malgré ces deux atouts, ce fut la Lionne qui bascula sur le sol, se cognant le crâne sur le coin d'une table. Mais l'accès de violence du Serpent ne s'arrêta pas là; alors qu'il était penché sur Hermione, le visage en feu, comme prêt à mordre, il appuya sur la tête de la jeune brune, là où coulait le sang de sa blessure. Un long cris strident arracha un sourire de satisfaction au serpent, toujours venimeux. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il aimait entendre ce cris, le déguster comme un bonbon ensanglanté... Pourtant, il relâcha la pression sans pour autant enlever sa main, et susurra à l'oreille de la jeune fille, d'une voix lente et doucereuse:

-Tu me dois le respect, souviens-t-en. Sinon... et bien, je pense que tu as compris ce qui t'attend.

Hermione ne pleurais pas, trop fière pour montrer une quelconque faiblesse à son ennemi, et hocha brièvement la tête, ne souhaitant seulement qu'il s'écarte. Ce signe provoqua un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres du blond qui la fit frissonner, malgré elle. Le Serpentard se redressa, et parcourut la salle du regard.

Elle était sombre, de couleur mauve, partiellement rougeâtre, partiellement verdâtre. Elle semblait confortable, bien que totalement dérangée à cause de lui. Une table trônait au milieu de la pièce, des fauteuils s'éparpillaient çà et là, un canapé, des tapis, des chandeliers, une cheminée... et, posée sur la table, une boîte. Drago jeta un regard furtif sur Hermione, qui était toujours sur le sol, une main derrière la tête. Il s'avança alors et s'empara du coffret noir.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit sept boules de cristal. Soudain, l'une d'elles disparut, s'évaporant tel de la fumée contenue. À la place, un parchemin apparut, Drago s'en saisit et lut le message qui y était écrit, ou plutôt, le mot.

COLERE

-Granger, c'est quoi ce truc...?


	2. L'Orgeuil

-Granger, c'est quoi ce truc...?

Hermione leva les yeux, assise sur le sol, sons sang continuant de couler le long de son bras. Elle se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante au souvenir des paroles menaçantes du Serpentard.

-Quoi? lança-t-elle sèchement, préférant ne pas le remettre en colère sans pour autant lui montrer le "respect" qu'il espérait.

Drago se retourna pour lui faire face et frémit à la vue de tout le liquide rouge qui perlait sur le bras, les cheveux et le dos de la Gryffondore ainsi que sur le tapis vert sombre. Il préféra alors planter ses yeux encore orageux dans ceux brillants de la lionne et lui tendit la boîte. Hermione soutint son regard un instant puis le détourna vers l'étrange objet pour s'en saisir. Elle l'examina quelques secondes et pris le parchemin qui se trouvait dans un petit trou où avait été sûrement une septième boule auparavant. Après avoir lu le mot du parchemin, elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Une boîte noir. Sept boules de cristal. L'une s'évapore. Un parchemin. La Colère...

Les Sept Péchés Capitaux...

Interdite, elle lança à l'adresse du grand blond:

-Où as-tu trouvé cette boîte?

Il désigna la table du menton, les mains dans les poches, essayant de faire disparaître son anxiété de tout à l'heure, du moins extérieurement.

Hermione le jaugea quelque peu puis entreprit d'expliquer son point de vue au Serpentard.

-Je crois, bien que je ne suis pas certaine de mon idée puisque c'est tellement invraisemblable que...

-Oui, bon, dépêches, qu'on en finisse, trancha le blond avec impatiente et impertinence.

-Tu n'as qu'à trouver toi-même si tu te crois tant intelligent!

-Je te demande ton avis pour en être certain mais si tu ne veux pas, je m'en passerai Granger.

C'était faux. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que signifiait tout ce bazar mais était bien trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre.

-Et bien je ne te dirai rien, déclara-t-elle furieusement. Puisque tu es bien trop arrogant pour admettre ne pas savoir! Ta fierté te perdras un jour Malefoy!

-Ma fierté n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans! Tu n'es qu'une ingrate qui ne veux pas reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas trouvé la solution Granger et tu es tellement fière de ta position de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face!

-La vérité? Parlons-en de la « vérité »! Tu prétends être au-dessus de tous parce que Papa Malefoy donne tout à son fils unique, mais tu te leurres, complètement! Car justement ce n'est pas ton argent, ce n'est pas ta fierté, c'est celle de ta Famille et tu n'es qu'un petit goguenard qui mériterait qu'on les lui dise, ses « vérités »!

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, sale Sang-de-Bourbes!

-J'en sais bien assez pour te juger! Et encore une fois, tu viens de me montrer à quel point tu peux être vraiment bas d'esprit.

-Tu te crois mieux? hurla-t-il.

-Moi au moins, mon orgueil ne dépasse pas mon égo. Et ma fierté s'arrête là où je peux être fière. À part l'argent, tu n'as rien pour toi.

-Les filles tombent à mes pieds... murmura-t-il tout bas, incertain.

Car il doutait ; non pas de sa magnificence mais se son argument car elle, elle avait la beauté, les amis, l'intelligence, et elle pouvait aimer. Elle. Lui n'avait personne. Pas même de véritable foyer.

-Pas toutes Malefoy.

-Non...

"Pas toi." pensa-t-il amèrement. "Juste les plus idiotes de Poudlard."

-Malefoy, ainsi, on arrivera à rien.

Il ne répondit pas, et se détourna pour regarder les flammes crépiter dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et des plis se formèrent sur son front, discrets, lui donnant un air réfléchi.

Brusquement, il vint lui faire face, se tenant près d'elle, le regard étrangement inexpressif. Il hésita sur ses mots, puis décida de lui rappeler un élément.

-Tu me dois le respect.

Hermione tourna la tête sur sa gauche, ne voulant lui tenir tête plus longtemps, fatiguée, lassée, et surtout quelque peu... effrayée.

Drago lui pris le menton d'une main froide pour la forcer à le regarder. Ainsi il se sentait puissant, dominant, pouvant tout faire avec toutes les possibilités.

Il se pencha alors près de son oreille, comme il l'avait fait un peu avant, et lui murmura:

-Je vaux mieux que toi, Granger. Beaucoup mieux.

Rouge de colère, comme frappée en plein cœur par ces mots d'un orgueil sans nom, la lionne brandit son poing vers le serpent et lui assena un violent coup à la joue qui le fit se reculer, après avoir émit un lourd cris de douleur.

-Non, dit-elle. On arrivera à rien de cette façon. Mais bon sang que je ne regrette rien.

-Putain Granger tu vas regretter ça... Ne te retourne pas tu risquerais de te mettre en danger.

-Le respect ça se mérite, et franchement, tu ne le mérite en rien.

Drago fit alors volte-face pour chercher une issue quelque part, ne voulant continuer cette « conversation » mais une réplique d'Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'il cherchait dans le vide.

-Il n'y a rien, on a déjà regardé.

-Et comment tu compte faire pour se barrer alors?

-Réfléchis un peu et sois à la hauteur de te fierté.

-Granger, parles sinon on en finira jamais, bordel!

Hermione lui tendit alors la boîte et l'ouvrit, résignée.

-Là, se trouvait probablement la boule représentant la Colère, commença-t-elle en indiquant le petit parchemin. Elle a disparut après notre... dispute, dirons-nous. Quand on s'est calmé, la boule s'est évaporé. Je pense que si on vain notre Orgueil, une deuxième disparaîtra.

-Et ça ferait quoi au final?

-Je suppose qu'on pourra sortir d'ici une fois la boîte entièrement vide mais je ne suis pas sûre.

-Et tu dis qu'il faut vaincre notre... Orgueil?

-Oui.

-Comment?

-Aucune idée...

En vérité, elle savais parfaitement ce qu'il fallait dire et faire mais n'osa pas le lui expliquer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'accepterait jamais.

Soudain Drago la regarda dans les yeux et tendit sa main, comme pour réclamer une poignée. Hermione hésita, ne comprenant pas comment il avait su, puis la serra.

-Tu vaux... autant que... que moi, Granger, lança-t-il violemment, le regard noir.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux puis comprit qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de cela mais qu'il désirait ardemment partir.

-Tu vaux autant que moi Malefoy, réussit-elle à articuler.

Enfin, la deuxième boule disparut du coffret dans un nuage de fumée et un parchemin apparut.

ORGUEIL...


	3. La Gourmandise

Drago n'en cru pas ses yeux. Dès que la deuxièmes boule de cristal se fut évaporée, la table située au centre de la pièce fut submergée par de la nourriture de toute sorte, principalement des friandises mais aussi des pizzas, des tartes à a mélasses, des plats italiens, et des boissons comme du jus de citrouille et même de la Bièraubeurre.

Soudain, midi sonna, comme envahissant la salle pour signaler l'heure de manger. La cloche vibrait dans les tympans du Serpentard et emplissait tout son corps et son esprit.

-Et bien, fit Hermione, le tirant de sa léthargie, mangeons!

Le grand blond hésitait, beaucoup à dire vrai.

Y avait-il un piège de la part de cette sombre pièce? Sûrement. Mais il avait faim, très faim.

Hermione avait commencé à croquer dans une part de tarte, debout car il n'y avait pas de chaise autour de la table de bois. Elle avait posé la boîte sur l'avancement de la fenêtre et n'avait absolument rien trouvé pour soigner sa blessure où le sang commençait à sécher lentement, de la même façon que son mal s'apaisait. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit le Serpentard, stoïque, absorbé par ses pensées alors qu'il fixait les mets, friand.

-Qu'attends-tu? Qu'on te serve peut-être?

-C'est un piège, déclara-t-il d'une voix brutale.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Souviens-toi. La Colère, l'Orgueil, et maintenant, la Gourmandise. Il faut la vaincre.

Durant cet échange, il ne s'était pas arrêté de fixer la table, tentant de ne pas succomber. Puis, lorsqu'il se mit à regarder Hermione, il la vit lâcher précipitamment sa tarte et se détourner du meuble de bois verni.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle, désormais à plusieurs mètres des mets.

Elle alla chercher la boîte et l'ouvrit, espérant, mais se trouvant complètement idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé. Soudain, elle se retourna vers Drago, le visage alarmé.

-Aucun cristal n'a disparue. L'un de nous deux n'a pas du vaincre ce péché.

Il restait droit, ne bougeant pas, et Hermione put voir ses yeux sombres regarder ses propres lèvres avec une intensité déconcertante. Tout à coup, la nourriture disparut de la table, mais la troisième boule restait désespérément inerte.

-Malefoy? s'inquiéta la jeune lionne. Est-ce que ça...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le serpent se jeta sur elle en une extrême rapidité.

-Que...?

D'une main, il la força à se reculer et la lionne heurta violemment le mur tapissé. Le serpent colla son corps brûlant au sien et amena une main près du visage apeuré d'Hermione. Rien ne put sortir de la bouche de la jeune brune, aucun son, aucun reproche. On entendait juste la respiration haletante du grand blond... et les battements du cœur d'Hermione.

Drago fit glisser un doigt au coin des lèvres de la brune et récupéra un petit bout de tarte pour le lécher avidement;, ne sortant plus de la léthargie alors que la lionne devenait de plus en plus horrifiée.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? souffla-t-elle alors.

À ce moment précis, le Serpentard compris ce qu'il venait de faire et se rendit compte de ce corps contre le sien. Brusquement, il se détacha d'une Hermione tétanisée.

-Merlin... murmura-t-il.

Il fit volte-face t se laissa choir sur le canapé. Se passant une main tremblante sur le visage, il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Mon Dieu, que venait-il de faire? Devenait-il fou? Cette proximité avec la Gryffondore le fit frémir.

Hermione glissa dos au mur et rapprocha ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de jeter un regard furtif sur la boîte, tombée à terre.

Aucune sphère n'avait disparue...

_Note:_

_Voilà, une fin un peu différente des autres n'est-ce pas? Moi-même je ne pensait pas finir ce chapitre de cette façon mais en fin de compte..._

_gros bisouxx à tous!_


	4. L'Avarice

**L'Avarice**

Ainsi, les minutes passèrent, lentement, ponctuées par le bruit des secondes.

Tic tac tic...

19h.

Hermione avait beau se tuer à trouver une solution, s'arrachant les cheveux et pestant au passage, rien n'y fit. Et Drago, lui, et bien... il n'avait pas bougé. La Gryffondore n'en pouvait plus de se tourmenter de cette façon, à essayer en vain de comprendre le comportement du Serpentard. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée... et affamée. Et elle n'aboutissait à rien comme ça.

Drago, de son côté, s'était fait une certitude durant ces sept heures. Cette salle était maléfique. C'était elle qui avait contrôlé ses gestes et ses envies, elle qui l'avait poussé à faire... cette chose. Et Drago détestait ça! Il détestait perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Tic tac tic tic tic tic tic tic...!

20h.

Son ventre était creux, il avait faim lui aussi, extrêmement faim. Et cela ne relatait plus du tour de la Gourmandise. Il se retourna pour voir si quelque chose était apparu sur la table.

-Granger! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant du fauteuil, ahuri.

Hermione, près de la table, mangeait un toast beurré. Vidant sa bouche, elle rétorqua un ''Quoi?'' acerbe avant de comprendre.

-Tu aurais du me dire qu'il y avait à manger! Je meurs de faim!

Hermione regarda la table où seuls une banane et 3 toast étaient posés, puis, elle les pris tous dans une main et s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce, baguette en main, avant que Drago n'ai eu le temps de réagir.

-Alors meurs, Malefoy! Tu n'avais qu'à regarder avant.

Drago, stupéfait un instant, s'élança vers la lionne après avoir sortit sa propre baguette d'aubépine et l'avoir pointé sur la brune.

-Donnes-moi en, Granger! Ou tu ne vivras pas longtemps.

-Tu ne me fais plus peur, maintenant. C'est moi qui ai le contrôle ici. Eloignes-toi.

Le serpent s'approcha un peu plus mais elle tendit le bras et son arme de bois vint se nicher dans le cou de Drago.

-Eloignes-toi, répéta-t-elle en prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe.

Drago la toisa un moment puis, sans crier gare, leva une main et attrapa le morceau de bois pour le jeter à travers la salle et se rapprocher encore plus de la lionne, sa propre baguette rangée dans sa poche.

-Dis-moi, petite lionne, te souviens-tu de cette Serdaigle qui, comme toi, m'a tenu tête un peu trop à mon goût?

Hermione déglutit, sachant parfaitement de qui il parlait et connaissant sa propre position par rapport au grand blond. Elle était plus petite, moins forte, et sans défense, mis à part ses paroles.

-Cho... murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

-Exactement, Cho Chang. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui lui est arrivé? Ou tu penses te souvenir de la version que tous connaissent?

Hermione ne dit mot, ne sachant comment interpréter les derniers mots du blond. Drago se pencha alors à son oreille, susurrant ses mots avec douceur et lenteur.

-Un œil au beurre noir, des bleus et des contusions sur tout le corps et hum... oh oui, ça, personne ne le sait...!

Hermione frissonna de plus belle. Que s'était-il passait que tous ignoraient et qui pourrait bien lui arriver à son tours si les choses continuaient ainsi?

-... une virginité perdue...

-Tu l'as violé? S'exclama la lionne, effrayée, sentant le souffle chaud du Serpentard dans son cou.

-Oh, non, Granger. Penses-tu réellement que j'ai besoin de me rabaisser à cela pour assouvir mes... désirs? chuchota le garçon, ses lèvres frôlant la peau de la jeune brune. À vrai dire, elle m'est littéralement tombée dans les bras...

-Alors désolée pour toi, mais cette fois, il n'y a pas de filtre d'amour à ta portée!

Drago sourit contre le cou de la fille.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te montre que je n'ai pas eu recourt à ça, Granger? Attention à ta réponse, elle pourrait être dangereuse.

-Tu es véritablement écœurant.

-Tout dépend du point de vue, certaines disent que je suis plutôt appétissant...

Hermione ravala sa réplique lorsqu'elle sentit une main froide caresser son cou. Puis, une langue vint lécher le lobe de son oreille. Mais quand un gémissement involontaire sortit de sa bouche entrouverte, le serpent colla leurs fronts et sourit d'un air narquois, terriblement fier de lui. À cet instant, elle se maudit de sa faiblesse, d'avoir pu un tant soit peu... apprécié ce contact pourtant si contraire à ses pensées, à ses envies... et elle réalisa que, vraiment, le Serpentard était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.

-Personne ne peut me résister finalement, petite lionne, personne. Pas même toi, en fait.

-Ton égo te surpasse.

-Ton réagir m'a prouvé le contraire je crois. Mon égo est parfait. Ne dis plus rien.

Il passa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione et se recula, récupérant les maigres mets dans les mains moites de la fille. Regagnant sa place, il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione. Celle-ci aurait juré avoir vu son œil se fermer pour se rouvrir aussitôt, comme en un clin d'œil.

-Au fait, dit le garçon sans la regarder, va voir la boîte, je crois que tu viens de vaincre ton égoïsme en me laissant prendre ces trucs. Et vu que je dois le vaincre également, tiens, prends ça!

Il lui lança un toast par dessus son épaule et Hermione le prit au vol avant d'aller vérifier les dires du serpent. Elle s'accroupit pour attraper le coffret et se redressa en l'ouvrant. Il avait eu raison, une boule avait effectivement disparue. La quatrième. Elle lut le parchemin, bien qu'elle se doutait de son contenu.

AVARICE

Elle s'étonna du sens de la déduction de Drago, il fallait l'admettre, il n'était pas né idiot.

Elle délaissa le toast sur la table et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. À sa gauche, elle entendit le garçon parler:

-Oh et puis, au final, je n'en veux plus. Je crois que tu as comblé mon appétit pour cette soirée, Granger!... pour cette soirée seulement...

Il balança la nourriture dans le feu et contempla les flammes. Elles devaient êtres aussi chaudes que lui l'était...

Hermione vit une volute de fumée s'élever devant son nez et elle baissa les yeux pour voir la troisième sphère disparaître. Elle sourit, décidément, il l'étonnait.

GOURMANDISE...

Elle jeta son regard sur le parc de Poudlard, un sourire en coin. Son malaise et sa peur avait disparu, étrangement, et avait laissé place à un doux confort. Il neigeait dehors et l'atmosphère semblait irréelle, tant les sentiments qui s'emparaient d'elle étaient contradictoires. La neige avait eu raison des quelques brins d'herbe et du lac à présent gelé. Un frisson, de froid cette fois, la parcourut.

Soudain, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, puis elle s'assoit sur le large canapé mauve, sous le regard appuyé du garçon. Elle contempla à son tour l'âtre de la source de chaleur qui la réchauffa instantanément, et, doucement, sombra dans le sommeil, après un dernier coup d'œil sur le grand blond...


	5. La Paresse

_Et voilà, enfin ce chapitre! Oui désolé mais faut croire que j'étais à fond dans ce chapitre... paresseuse de moi!_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

**La Paresse**

Son visage...

_« Personne ne peut me résister finalement, petite lionne, personne. Pas même toi, en fait. »_

Si près du sien.

Ses yeux orageux...

_« Je crois que tu as comblé mon appétit pour cette soirée, Granger! »_

Si ténébreux.

Ses lèvres...

_« certaines disent que je suis plutôt appétissant... »_

Si douces contre sa peau.

Son corps...

_« Tu veux vraiment que je te montre que je n'ai pas eu recourt à ça, Granger? Attention à ta réponse, elle pourrait être dangereuse. »_

Tellement, tellement magnifique.

Driiiiiinnngggg!

9h. Les cours commençaient.

-Non, pitié, pas ça... laissez-moi dormir.

Hermione bougea dans le canapé et s'ensevelit de plus belle sous sa couverture. ...Couverture? Elle rouvrit les yeux, brusquement. Non, c'était sa cape d'hiver, pas une quelconque couette.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et s'attarda sur les courbes du visage d'un certain garçon. Un garçon grand, blond, endormis. Qu'il était beau quand il dormait, qu'il semblait paisible, capable de bonté. Quand il dormait...

Car ce garçon n'était rien d'autre qu'un Serpentard réputé pour sa cruauté à l'égard de tous et surtout des filles avec qui il couchait pour ensuite les délaisser comme de vieilles chaussettes usagées. Comme s'il n'avait besoin de personne mis à part de lui-même. En deux mots, il était... Drago Malefoy.

Et ce garçon à la chevelure d'un blond pâle venait de s'éveiller et fixait d'un œil étrange celle qui le dévisageait avec autant d'insistance.

-Qu'as-tu, Granger? Tu viens de te rendre compte de ma splendeur?

La Gryffondore remarqua alors les yeux d'acier qui s'étaient mêlés aux siens. Elle hésita puis répondit sincèrement:

-Tu n'es beau que lorsque tu es endormis, Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Le serpent sembla stupéfait qu'elle reconnaisse qu'il avait un charme certain et ne trouva rien a répondre, bien trop fatigué pour vouloir engager un débat.

-Je suis toujours beau, répondit-il simplement, baillant après.

-Tu es tellement pâle que tes cernes te donnent l'air d'un cadavre, Malefoy.

-Tu me fais chier, Granger.

-Si tu le dis... dit-elle entre deux étirements qui ne firent que lui retirer tout courage.

Drago pris alors sa baguette et la pointa sur les rideaux qui se refermèrent d'un claquement sec. Puis, il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil et fit mine de dormir. Mais Hermione, plus raisonnable, se leva d'un bond de son lit improvisé, malheureusement, sa tête ne fit qu'un tour et elle perdit l'équilibre, morte de fatigue, comme si qu'une force inconnue la tirait vers le sol.

Drago, après réflexion, choisit de l'aider, pour éviter les représailles qui l'empêcheraient de dormir se dit-il. Il se leva avec grand peine, plus doucement que son ennemie, et entreprit de la soulever et de l'allonger sur le canapé.

-Granger, réveille-toi, fais pas chier!

Un bruit sourd lui répondit. Il pris sa baguette qu'il avait posé sur son fauteuil. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens!

-Aguamenti.

Un filet d'eau jaillit de son morceau d'aubépine et réveilla Hermione instantanement.

-Espèce d'abruti, crétin de la pire éspèce, résidu de verracrasse, troll au cerveau infesté de doxys! Tu vas me le payer!

Drago vit rouge, se leva d'un coup et répéta son sort, cette fois plus violemment. Hermione se retrouva alors trempée jusqu'aux os, vêtement compris et devint blanche de fureur.

-Je ne me laisserai pas insulter, Granger!... Maintenant, reprit-il plus calmement, je vais me recoucher, et ne tente rien ou tu risque de fort le regretter, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit hier.

Hermione réprima l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour étrangler son cou si doux et griffer son visage si parfait mais se retint.

Drago se rassis et, après un dernier regard noir de prévention pour la Gryffondore, ferma les yeux. La brune se diraigea aussitôt sur sa baguette et se sécha rapidement, puis commença à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce sombre.

oOo°

Une idée germait dans le fond de l'esprit de la lionne, une idée de vengeance ambigüe. Certes, c'était peut-pêtre comme s'abaisser à son niveau mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle voulait se venger tout simplement. Le prendre à son propre jeu, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire...

-Pétrificus Totalus!

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et la première chose qu'il vit, c'est une Hermione pointant sa baguette sur lui alors qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

Non, jamais plus il ne dormirait ou se reposerait en présence de cette lionne ardente.

Et cette décision lui valut au moins une chose... une seule petite réconcilliation dans l'affreux tourment de ce matin. Une chose qu'il ne sa vait pour l'instant pas et qui ne lui servirait pas à grand chose.

La boîte se vida d'une sphère blanche...

PARESSE...

-Tu es une femme morte Granger.

-Je le serai peut-être oui, mais uniquement si tu arrive à te dépétrer!

Cette réplique valut un regard rempli d'éclairs à la jeune brune et un frisson la parcourut.


	6. L'Envie

**L'Envie**

Huit heures. Huit heures que la fille de moldus avait laissé attaché le jeune Sang-Pur. Et les secondes passaient, interminables pour Drago Malefoy, toujours prisonnier de son ennemie.  
Huit heures. Un temps terriblement long durant lequel le serpent regardait la lionne manger tranquillement quelques toast, boire un jus de citrouille et vaquer à ses ridicules occupation, tandis qu'il ne pouvait bouger, sous l'emprise d'un sort qu'elle continuait de renouveler régulièrement, changeant parfois de sort, histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer.  
Elle avait même réussi à dénicher un bouquin, « encore te toujours » pensa-t-il amèrement, caché avec d'autres dans une armoire de bois ancien.

-Granger, bordel, détache-moi! ordonna le garçon entre ses dents pour la énième fois.

La jeune brune le regarda à peine.

-J'aurai dû te laisser ce maléfice du saucisson, au moins tu ne parlais pas. Mais bon, puisque tu n'as que cela à faire...  
-Il faut que je bouge, merde!  
-Je te comprend, dit-elle posément. Huit heures, c'est long.  
-Granger, il faudra bien que tu me relâches un jour, et je te promet que ce jour là sera ton dernier.  
-Justement, répliqua la brune en mélangeant son regard à celui du grand blond. Je compte bien en profiter. Et il m'est venu un détail à l'esprit; tu te souviens, il faut vaincre nos péchés. Et l'Envie en fait partie...  
-Fais gaffe à ce dans quoi tu te lance, Sang-de-bourbe.  
-Alors tu dois vaincre ton envie.  
-C'est un domaine vaste.

Hermione sourit, d'un sourire qui ne lui était pas habituel. Elle se leva et marcha en direction de la fenêtre.

-Drago Malefoy, ne me dites pas que vous ignorez ce qu'est l'Envie?

Il eut un rictus. Elle le cherchait. Elle essayait de se faire plus maligne que lui; pas facile face à un Serpentard. Elle voulait jouer? Ils allaient jouer, peu en importait le prix, tant qu'elle souffrirait.

-Dis-moi, Granger, aurais-tu oublié un de ces péchés capitaux? Comme... la Luxure?

Hermione se raidit, face à la fenêtre.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda le blond, faussement innocent. Aurais-je touché un point sensible? Oui, je le pense... Oh, pitié Granger, ne me dis pas que tu as peur?

Elle ne bougea pas, trop hébétée. Que dire, que faire? Avait-il raison, tord?

-Nous... nous devons juste la vaincre, pas la subir.  
-Mais pour la vaincre, il faut la subir, petite lionne, comme les six autres. Serais-tu angoissée de perdre ta vertu avec ton pire ennemi? Ce serai le comble cela, je te comprend, dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé avec lui, quelques minutes avant.  
-Tais-toi!

Il sourit d'un air narquois. Il avait gagné... enfin, plus ou moins.

-Tu parlais d'Envie...?  
-Essaye un peu de vaincre ton Envie de sortir de ce fauteuil, on verra après.  
-Et toi de vaincre celle de sortir un jour de ce pétrin car si je ne bouge pas d'ici, ni toi, ni moi, ne sortira de cette salle.

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais et renouvela le sortilège qui le liait à sa prison de tissu rouge et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, reprenant sa lecture là où elle l'avait délaissé.

-Tu sais, Malefoy, l'envie que je refoule depuis que l'on est ici c'est de rompre ton si joli petit cou!

Mais en réalité, et ça elle ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde, l'envie était toute autre. Mais comment la vaincre? Comment ne pas avoir envie d'embrasser ce corps tellement irrésistible...? « pour la vaincre, il faut la subir... » cela voulait-il dire que s'ils faisaient l'amour leurs envies disparaîtraient ainsi que la Luxure qui les abritait? Elle en doutait..


	7. La Luxure

La Luxure

-Si je te libère, tu compte faire quoi?

Drago redressa la tête.

-Tu me libères? demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle entrevoie enfin la possibilité de le détacher.

-Réponds à ma question.

-J'essayerai de détruire ces foutues sphères, je pense.

-De force?

-Pour commencer.

-Et si ça ne marche pas?

Il sourit.

-J'improviserai...

Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi encore bien longtemps. Car aujourd'hui, cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient enfermés et ne pouvaient se nourrir que de ce que la salle décider de leur donner. Parfois, Hermione faisait grâce d'un ou deux toasts à Drago, ce qui ne semblait pas le combler.

Enfin, elle prit sa décision.

Elle stoppa de sortilège.

Drago, ahuris, se leva avec difficulté, dégourdissant ses muscles endoloris et alla vers la fenêtre pour prendre la boîte. Quand il l'ouvrit, quelque chose le frappa : il ne restait qu'une seule et unique sphère: il fallait croire qu'ils avaient tout deux vaincu l'envie de partir en restant ainsi, sans bouger, pendant presque deux jours. Pour la Paresse, il ne comprenait pas vraiment, après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait depuis des heures.

Mais peu importait en fait, car, suivant sa promesse, il n'avait pas dormis et était maintenant plus fatigué que jamais.

-Granger, je peux dormir sans que tu t'en prenne à moi?

-Non.

-Quoi?

-Je ne compte pas rester dans cette salle un jour de plus alors il faut trouver une solution et vite. Aujourd'hui. Il faut déjà vaincre la Paresse et l'Env...

-L'Envie? Non Granger ça on l'a déjà fait.

-Les deux?

-Il faut croire. Donc, il ne nous reste plus que la luxure...

En prononçant ce dernier mot, le sepentard croisa le regard anxieux de la brune, mettant le plus de charme possible dans ses yeux, ce qui fit détourner rapidement la gryffondor. Comme si son courage n'était valable que contre les forces du Mal.

-Granger? Regarde-moi.

-Non merci je préfère garder la faculté de ce sens et ta simple vue pourrait la détruire.

Il alla la rejoindre, ignorant totalement l'insulte qu'elle lui avait lancée, à croire que ce séjour dans cette salle l'avait rendu moins susceptible. Il lui prit durement le menton et la força à le regarder.

-Tu compte faire quoi maintenant? Parce que ne compte pas sur moi pour te mâcher le travail.

-« Le travail? »

-On aurait pu appeler ça autrement mais si c'est toi ma partenaire, je ne pense pas que ce sera une partie de plaisir.

-Tu sous-entends quoi là Malefoy? Tu sais très bien que c'est simplement hors de question que je... que je fasse ce genre de choses avec une fouine telle que toi!

-Je croyais que tu voulais sortir d'ici aujourd'hui.

-On peux toujours attendre un peu que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher, après tout ici on a de la nourriture, une salle de bain et...

-De l'occupation?...

Regard noir.

-Déjà, définissons la luxure, je pense qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout comme toi devrait savoir ce que c'est précisément, non?

-C'est la débauche, le sexe sans modération...

-Alors il faut le faire une fois mais se contenter de cette seule et unique fois.

-Ça me parait logique... mais c'est hors de question Malefoy!

-Quoi? Je te révulse?

Silence.

-Réponds! Je te révulse oui ou non? Et sois sincère!

-NON! Non. C'est juste que...

-Tu ne veux pas perdre ta vertu de la pire des façons, donc avec moi. Alors je vais te dire Granger, je ne suis une brute que quand on m'énerve et justement attendre comme ça que tu te décide ça ça m'énerve!

-Alors énerve-toi en silence!

À peine ces mots sortis de sa bouche, la lionne sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, la propulsant à terre, minime face à Drago. Alors qu'elle redressait la tête, elle vit un éclair de terreur traverser le regard du blond, tandis qu'il la fixait de ses yeux sombres. Il tomba à genoux sur le tapis aux couleurs d'émeraudes, à côté d'elle, elle sur le sol, elle allongée, elle ensanglantée. Car la plaie qu'il lui avait faite alors que la rage le prenait il y avait de cela quelques jours s'était rouverte, tâchant le tapis de sa couleur rubis, comme si Gryffondor se mélangeait à Serpentard, comme si deux ennemis ne formaient plus qu'un.

Hermione le scrutait en silence, étudiant chaque mouvement, chaque changement d'expression qui pourrait traduire ses intentions, mais même lui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Elle avait peur, pourtant elle ne bougeait pas. C'était loin d'être sa blessure qui l'en empêchait, c'était plutôt la fascination qu'elle avait pour ce visage glacé et l'Envie brûlante qui traversait son regard.

Elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit, alors quand les lèvres de Drago bougèrent pour prononcer son nom elle posa aussitôt sa main sur elles.

Et ferma les yeux, appréciant leur chaleur et leur douceur.

Drago voulut dire quelque chose mais la pression s'en fit plus forte alors il lécha du bout de sa langue les deux doigts qui le faisaient taire et sourit lorsqu'il croisa le regard surpris de la lionne, toujours allongée. Il prit sa main et y déposa une multitude de baisers, de plus en plus pressés, de plus en plus enfiévrés.

Il commença alors à enrouler sa langue autour de son index puis le prit en bouche, passant et repassant, venant et revenant tandis qu'elle cachait son regard honteux derrière ses paupières lourdes de désir.

Drago s'installa à califourchon sur Hermione qui sursauta brièvement, amenant son bassin contre celui du blond. Il abandonna sa main et vint vers son visage, caressant de ses lèvres chaudes la peau de la brune, redessinant les contours de son visages, puis embrassa le coin de sa bouche, la mordilla tandis que ses doigts décrochaient les boutons de son fin chemisier. Hermione cherchait ses lèvres, tentait d'embrasser le garçon mais elles fuyaient toujours, lui donnant encore plus envie de les sentir contre les siennes. Et pendant que le blond lui retirait son chemisier, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et enfoui son nez derrière son oreille, respirant le plus possible son odeur mentholé. Il défit sa propre chemise et enleva ses chaussures puis celles de la lionne avant de revenir embrasser son cou. La brune ondula son bassin, le frottant à l'entre-jambes de Drago. À mesure des gestes de la fille, il sentit son sang arrêter d'entretenir son cerveau et descendre jusqu'à son début d'érection. Une léthargie instable le prenait, guidant ses mains jusqu'à la jupe d'Hermione qu'il enleva. Puis il fit de même avec les collants, caressant sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il les descendait.

Il termina par son soutien-gorge, examina les fines bretelles dentelées noires qui soutenaient les deux collines d'Hermione et détacha le tout empressement pour l'envoyer au loin et venir lécher un des tétons durcis d'excitation.

Puis, la lionne prit sa main et la fit glisser le long de son ventre pour atteindre sa culotte de coton noir. L'humidité qu'il y sentit acheva de l'exciter et il s'empressa de lui enlever. Et pendant qu'elle cherchait encore à l'embrasser, il descendit son visage jusqu'à son antre de plaisir et happa une partie du fluide, faisant entrer et ressortir sa langue, se délectant des gémissements d'Hermione.

-Malefoy...

C'était comme une demande, une supplication pour qu'il fasse plus, mais le blond n'était pas du genre à répondre aux demandes alors il enfonça plus sa langue mais ne vint pas aux choses plus sérieuses. Il profita de sentir son ennemie de tordre sous lui tandis que ses mains touchaient tout son corps.

La brune pressa sa main sur la tête de Drago, l'incitant à y aller plus fort mais le blond s'arrêta et remonta son visage jusqu'à pouvoir voir dans les yeux d'Hermione la plus folle envie qu'il eut vu.

Puis, elle le fit de redresser et entama de défaire, ceinture, boutons et fermeture du pantalon du jeune homme, passant sa main sur son ventre puis remontant sur son torse et revint sur son caleçon. Drago la regarda faire, sentant son érection se faire de moins en moins supportable, et, il se dégagea de la brune et enleva entièrement son pantalon. Allongé à son tour sur le dos, il la vit s'installer sur lui et venir embrasser son torse, son cou, son visage et quémander ses lèvres. Mais il ne lui donna pas satisfaction, la faisant languir. Mais bientôt, ce fut lui qui fut à bout de sa patience et il la fit se remettre sur le dos et enleva son caleçon pour se positionner sur elle. Il attendit un instant, et alors qu'elle murmurait son nom il entra en elle. Trop vite. Car elle cria plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû. Alors il se sortit, doucement cette fois, tandis qu'il examinait les expressions d'Hermione, son visage tendu, sa mâchoire contractée. Il entra à nouveau en elle, plus délicatement et les lèvres de la brune s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper un gémissement des plus excitants.

Alors il entama ses va et viens, sentant ses sens le quitter peu à peu et toute notion partir loin de cette sensation d'extase. Et plus il allait, plus il allait vite et plus elle criait sous lui, cherchant pourtant toujours à l'embrasser. Il continua, cherchant toujours à entendre ces hurlements, les voulant plus forts encore. Il ne ferma pas une seule seconde les yeux alors qu'elle les gardait cachés sous ses paupières.

Et alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme lui venir, Drago accéléra un peu plus et Hermione s'arcbouta contre lui, atteignant l'orgasme la première, puis ce fut au tour de Drago qui se vida en elle, fermant enfin les yeux.

Après quoi, il se retira et resta allongé sur elle un instant, leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, tous deux essoufflés.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus, incapables de trouver quoi dire, incapables de savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Alors ils fixaient l'autre quand il ne voyait pas, ils pensaient à ce qui s'était passé sur ce tapis, tandis que la tâche de sang leur rappelait inlassablement qu'ils se détestaient sans cesse et depuis toujours. Drago vérifiait fréquemment si la sphère disparaissait ou pas, se demandant combien temps ils devaient encore moisir dans cette salle avant que celle-ci ne décide qu'ils n'étaient pas des débauchés.

Mais ils attendaient depuis quatre jours désormais et aucune porte n'apparaissait.

-Tu crois qu'on a bien fait? demanda finalement Hermione, la voix tremblante. Et si on n'aurait pas dû, si la salle ne voulait pas qu'on... le fasse?

-Je n'en sais rien Granger, je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre.

-Et si c'était trop tard? Si jamais...

Mais Hermione ne pu terminer sa phrase. Un vacarme incessant emplissait la pièce entière, provenant du plafond. Et alors que les deux ennemis se jetaient des coups d'œils inquiets, un nuage de suie remplis le lieu, noircissant murs, objets et personnes. Drago toussa à s'en déchirer les poumons et Hermione utilisa sa baguette pour faire disparaître la suie autour de sa tête et pouvoir respirer. Le nuage disparut peu à peu et la brune rendit ses vêtements ainsi que ceux du serpentard propres.

Alors, elle observa la salle et tomba sur le visage noirci du directeur.

-Professeur?

À ces mots, Drago redressa aussitôt la tête.

-Vous?

-Oui Mr Malefoy, moi. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous vous cherchons, l'école et le Ministère entier et voilà qu'un seul élève réussi à vous retrouver. Je ne sais pas si Mr Londubat a fait exprès de perdre Trevor dans un conduit de cheminée mais toujours est-il qu'il vous a vu il y a de cela quatre jours et m'a directement appelé pour qu'on trouve un moyen d'entrer dans ces conduits de façon sécurisée. Donc maintenant il faut repartir, allez suivez-moi!

-Nous... commença Drago. On va passer par la cheminée?

-Et bien oui, par où voulez-vous que nous passions?

Drago se tut et regarda Hermione l'air de la supplier de trouver un autre moyen. Mais aucune solution ne s'offrait à eux et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois sortis, il ne pourrait jamais plus caresser sa peau, embrasser ses seins, goûter à son liquide de désir et jamais plus la faire sienne.

Puis, Dumbledore, armé de sa baguette, commença à remonter dans la cheminée. Mais une autre boule de suie s'écrasa à terre et vint remplir de nouveau la pièce entière. Alors, Drago en profita pour se jeter sur la lionne et l'embrasser dans un baiser remplis de ses espérances et de ses envies. Et tandis que leurs lèvres se touchaient pour la première fois, la dernière sphère disparut et une porte s'ouvrit enfin.


End file.
